


Smile

by Darknessa27



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessa27/pseuds/Darknessa27
Summary: If you want to thank me, smile. This is the best reward.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 35





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Улыбнись](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702379) by Darknessa27. 



Once again, he saved her.

They took the mission so that Lucy could pay for the rent of the apartment. A few hours later, they were at the customer's house, listening to him. By the end of the day, the job was done.

Lucy pursed her lips. Natsu protected her again. It was nice to have her partner take care of her, but she wanted to be strong and manage on her own. So that Natsu, and not just him, could count on her.

Every time the pink-haired man saved her, a battered and slightly upset Lucy said "Thank you." But Natsu only waved her off, saying that for the sake of friends, he would do anything and that she would stop thanking him every time. But again and again, despite Natsu's displeased look, she thanked him.

And once again, opening his mouth to say that "you shouldn't have worried about her, she would have handled it herself, but thank you so much anyway", Natsu interrupted her.

\- If you want to thank me, smile. This is the best reward, - he said with a serious expression. Lucy was taken aback. She rarely saw her partner serious. But this time the guy wasn't joking. Looking at the son Agnila, Lucy was confused. He stared at her, not looking away, waiting for her to finally comply with his request.

Heartfilia smiled shyly. But Natsu was still frowning at her. Dragneel wanted more. He wanted to see Lucy's happy smile again. He loved it when she smiled. It made him happy. Luce sighed, realizing that Natsu wasn't going to calm down just like that. The girl remembered how smiled happily Dragneel, when defending friends or defeated a strong opponent. At this memory, the tips of her lips lifted slightly, and then, gradually, a broad smile bloomed on her face. She laughed heartily when she saw the boy smiling back at her.

After all, her smile was his _main_ reward.


End file.
